


Absolute Pleasure

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Corsetry, FTM Reader, M/M, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Synopsis: Trans M Reader/Brian. Set about 1979ish. He’s done the shopping! An attractive thing already in a lovingly domestic relationship, but made all the better by something he’s bought, and wants to show off to you. Or rather, is a bit nervous about showing off (because Bri and showing off don’t always go together), but really hopes you’ll love.TW: Corset kink, use of a plug, and some very gentle post-orgasm torture (mutual, not one person inflicting it on the other.) Bit of gentle (no skin breaking) biting as well.
Relationships: brian may/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Absolute Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RushingHeadlong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/gifts).



> Written as a gift for @rushingheadlong, for helping me fight with my Oct. 31st Queen/Rocktober prompt!!! This is my first try at corset fic (something I’ve loved reading but not been brave enough to write until now!) I hope you like it, my friend!

“I don’t know how you could possibly surprise me,” you giggle as you sit on the couch, eyes covered as Brian had asked you to do. “I mean, you went out shopping. If you remembered that we need more milk, then I will be surprised, but that’s mostly because I forgot to write down anywhere that we’re out. Again. Because I didn’t write it down the week before either.” 

“Wasn’t exactly that kind of shopping,” Brian chuckles. “But I think you’ll like it. God, I hope you will, because if not-” 

“Breathe,” you smile. 

He laughs, or tries to, it sounds like. He sounds different, and there’s the creak of something as you hear him bending down to move the shopping in from the front doorway. 

The door shuts, locks, the drapes are pulled shut with a quick hand, and you can hear him, of all things, pulling off his jacket and shirt. 

“Okay, you can look.” 

Your breath catches in your throat as you let your hands drop from your face. “Holy shit.” 

He tries to laugh again, but the corset is tight enough that it seems to be a bit difficult for him to do that. You had both talked about your love of corsets, had talked about indulging that kink for each other someday in the future, but the time had never seemed right. 

“You...need to start making more spur of the moment shopping decisions,” you finally manage to say as you reach out for him. 

He catches your hands gently at your wrists as you reach for the edge of the black corset. “Wasn’t that spur of the moment, actually. Took about a week to finally get brave enough to ask Freddie if he knew anyone who makes things like this, then another week of fittings, then another week of them having me come by and break it in properly, and now...” 

He smiles nervously. “You do like it, right?” 

You take it in for another moment. Black satin with velvet accents, and a cosmic looking design in silver thread, sewn in such a way to make the thread gleam in the light, as if covered in rhinestones (which you can guess Freddie may have suggested, but that Brian likely and understandably vetoed, to avoid the scratch or loss of a loose rhinestone.) 

“I love it,” you stand up and pull him close, gently, mindful of his ability or lack thereof to take too deep of a breath. “You look...I’m...I have words for how I feel right now, I swear, but I am wonderfully overwhelmed at present.” 

He laughs and his hands wander down your back and hips. “Can you show me instead?” 

You nod and gently tug him towards the bedroom, walking backwards so you can take in the view. 

Truthfully, he’s attractive in basically anything, but in this...it takes all you have to take it slow, not to jump his bones and make it fast and furious. 

For his part, Brian doesn’t rush, nor does he slow you down. He smiles, and pulls you close for kisses and to let his hands linger at your hips, to pluck at the waistband of your trousers, his fingers run through your hair whenever you’re at an angle that allows for it. He seems perfectly content and happy to let you take control. 

“How much of our night should we make this?” you ask as he lays back on the bed and welcomes you to sit on his lap, grinding against his increasingly hard cock. You’ve got him down to the corset, and the corset only, and you wish you could take a picture of him, because you never want to forget how beautiful he looks like this. 

“Rest of the night, into tomorrow,” he replies as his fingers dig in at your hips. “Ah...should have put the shopping away first.” 

“Is there anything there that will spoil?” you ask.

He thinks, frowns, you can see the wheels turning.

“Should I go check, to be safe?” you prompt. 

“No, no, I can go,” Brian mutters. “I think I did remember the milk...unless I forgot it.” 

“Schrodinger’s milk,” you giggle as you slip off his lap and watch him pad out of the room, all tiny ass and skinny thighs. “You know, if you did forget it-” 

“We need to write it down so we don’t forget for a third week,” he laughs. “I know. We will manage to get more eventually, I think.” 

“Eventually,” you agree with another giggle. “Hurry though.” 

“Oh?” he calls.

“I’m going to be cold without you,” you reply, as you start to strip off your clothes. 

“Is that so?” his voice is the tiniest bit ragged, you can hear how badly he wants to rush back in to you.

But he’s a good lad, and it’s another few minutes before he’s back, though his cock is leaking ever so slightly and his gaze towards you is a wonderfully hungry one that you match as you take the sight of him in.

“I know you can’t wear that all the time,” you say softly as he climbs back into bed, taking the lead this time, gently pushing you against the pillows as he kisses and sucks at your neck. 

“But if I could, you would have me do just that?” Brian smiles against your skin. “I could work with that. But only if it means I get you in one of these as well, at least once.” 

“You could have me in it as many times as you like,” you whisper as you use your legs to pull him in close. “Speaking of...I don’t want to be crass...” 

He giggles. “We’re nearly fucking, and you’re worried about crass?”

“Yes!” you protest. “Anyway...can you fuck in this? I know it isn’t exactly unsafe, but for your own comfort level...” 

“Never tried,” Brian admits. “But I want to try. If I feel too out of breath or uncomfortable, then we can take a break and you can get me out of it.” 

That sentence nearly does you in, leaving you restless, working your hips against him. The idea of carefully undoing every bit of it, with Brian taking slow, deep breaths, eyes probably shut, relaxed under your hands...

It’s almost too much. 

“Might need to take a break in between,” he smiles. “Just for you, hm?” 

You nod. “We’ll work out a schedule. Fuck, quick break for a snack maybe, fuck again, nap a little, fuck...” 

He laughs, peppering your face and neck with kisses. “I like it. Can you wait any longer now?” 

“Is that a challenge?” you ask back. 

“Could be,” Brian breathes out, and you can feel the restriction of the corset in how he moves. “Remember the safe word?” 

“Nova,” you nod quickly. “I’ll have to wait a moment anyway, won’t I? I know we bought more condoms...” 

“We did,” Brian sighs. “We’re two grown men, how is it so hard to keep a house stocked with things?” 

You shrug as you roll with him carefully to peer into the bedside drawer as he opens it. “It’s one of life’s mysteries.” 

“I don’t think it is,” he chuckles and rifles through the drawer. “Wait, there we are!” 

“We have at least that one left, and it’s unexpired!” you declare triumphantly. “See? Very adult and responsible of us.” 

His head drops to your shoulder as you roll back with him, and his breath is warm on you as he laughs. “Sure. We’ve really got it all figured out now.” 

“For the moment, yes,” you agree. “Now...are you going to just hold that condom, or maybe open it, or...” 

He grins wickedly as he sits back up, his hands toying with the edge of the condom wrapper. “You would like it opened, wouldn’t you?” 

“I would.” 

“And for me to put it on right away?” 

You nod. “Usually how it goes.” 

“And then what?” Brian muses innocently.

“I think you might have an idea,” you smirk. “Though I could help you, if you’ve forgotten.” 

“No, that’s one thing we don’t have to write down to remember,” Brian giggles. “Not yet, at least.” 

“Save that for when we’re old and grey,” you say. 

“You think we’ll still be up for this by then?” he asks as he opens the wrapper and puts the condom on, smiling as you squirm in anticipation. 

“I think so,” you reply, arms around him as you welcome him back down against you. 

You don’t really have any fears about that, though you’re well aware you both might be a little less flexible, that a little bit more lube might be required. But frankly, you don’t care if that will be the case. All that really matters is that it’s you, and Bri, and whatever kink you might decide to indulge that day. 

The lube this time around isn’t needed as much, and it’s a quick preparation before he’s inside of you, the satin and velvet of the corset warm on your skin as he moves against you. 

“You still good?” you manage to ask, even as you carefully wrap your legs around him to keep him near. 

He nods. “I can breathe, if that’s what you mean.” 

“Yes,” you reply. “And in general, all good?” 

“I am,” he smiles. “Are you, if I wait another moment?” 

“You’re mean to me today,” you reply, kissing him gently. “But I like it.” 

“Not so mean,” he whispers as he slowly begins to move. “That you can’t handle it. And you could be mean to me too, if you like.” 

“How so?” 

“I won’t come until you say,” he replies, and you can tell it will be a task for him. His muscles shake the littlest bit as he thrusts, a sign that you’ve teased almost too much for him to hang on for long. 

You nod. “Okay. But if it’s too much-” 

“I’ll safe word,” he interrupts you with a kiss. “I promise. For now, I’m alright. It isn’t too much.” 

“Before we go on,” you say as you loosen your legs from around him. “I’ve had an idea. If you’re up for it, that is.” 

He slips out of you with a light groan. “I’m up for most anything right now, quite literally.” 

“Good,” you smile, and open the other drawer of the end table near the bed. “How about this?” 

He grins at the plug you set in front of him. He’s worn it during foreplay before, but fucking with it still in would be a new game. 

One that, as he flops back on the bed and starts working himself open with the lube, he’s apparently all too eager to play. 

“Not too mean, this and waiting until I say you can come?” you ask as he slides the plug in with a strangled, then happy sigh. 

He turns and buries his face into your chest.

“Brian, talk to me,” you prompt gently. 

“I’m good,” he manages a moment later. “Just...” 

“Trying hard not to come?” 

He laughs. “I can’t guarantee I’ll last much longer, but I’ve got an idea for that too.” 

“Do you now?” you smile as you follow his motioning for you to sit on his cock, slowly sliding him into you with a moan. 

He nods, but that’s all he can manage as you move your hips. He feels amazing inside, hard and warm, and even with the condom on, you can feel the occasional pulse as he fights off his orgasm. 

This is possibly the most relaxed, or rather, least stressed, you get to see him. He lets himself go, concerned only with the moment, a dreamy little smile on his face in between moans and whines. 

Each time, you wish you could bottle that feeling for him, for the days when you can’t be together, when there’s no time to retreat to the bedroom and focus only on feeling good. 

And honestly, it would be nice to have it bottled for yourself too. The sensation of his hands on your hips, fingers digging in just so, every now and again wandering to toy at your cock and folds. He only plays enough there to tease, and by now has it memorized exactly how rough (or not) you like it based on the day and the kinks you’re indulging for the session. 

He taps suddenly at your hip, and you nod, because you’re right at the edge yourself. “Come for me.” 

His hips buck erratically even as he sits up, pulling you close, kissing and panting at your neck as he moans through his orgasm. It’s the cutest thing, the way he falls to pieces, and it pushes you over the edge a moment later. 

“I love you so fucking much it hurts,” you murmur against his lips as you kiss him hard. “And I love that too.” 

You move off of him for a moment so he can toss away the condom and catch his breath. 

And he does take the condom off, tossing it to the waste basket across the room. 

But he scrambles to find another in the drawer, and pulls it on right away. “Come here again.” 

“Oh fuck,” you sigh happily as you slip onto his cock, not quite as hard as a moment ago, and by the wincing from Brian, very sensitive. 

But that’s how you know he likes it, when he decides to tease himself (and you) like this. Both of you oversensitive and overwhelmed yet from your orgasms, so that this second, quick fuck is messy. 

But it feels so fucking good, as he rolls you carefully over so he’s on top of you, thrusting hard but with a shudder here and there. 

“Bite me,” you command shakily as you hold him close again, legs wrapped around him as tight as you can without restricting his movement. 

He nips at your neck and shoulders, and god you could never have fucked like this back in the flat you guys had previously. He’s not always the loudest man in bed, but he’s plenty vocal right now, and it’s the best sound in the world as you mix it with your own moans and cries of his name. 

It only last a few minutes more, and you know you’re going to feel it the next day, with how hard his final thrust hits against your hips as he comes. 

But you’ve left your marks too, in hickeys on his neck and chest and shoulders, in marks from your nails on his back. Nothing too extreme; it won’t even be noticeable in a few days unless you really look, but you both love it. Every little mark is a reminder, is love made visible, is beautiful. 

He doesn’t stop until you come again, even as his thrusts slow and you can tell he’s got to be painfully sensitive, even with the condom. 

After, he slips out of slowly, and flops against you with only a giggle and a whimper. 

“So...we should take notes, do this like this again, hm?” you ponder, your voice a bit shaky as his hand traces a pattern on your thigh. 

He laughs, and presses kisses to every bit of skin he can reach. “Yes, I think we should. And to think, Freddie wanted me to wear this thing at a show...” 

“You’ll need to have another corset made, if he wants that,” you say, fingers moving against one of the velvet accents of it. “I don’t think you’ll be able to be onstage with this on without thinking to today and being...well, too distracted to play.” 

He nods. 

“Shall I get you out of it?” you ask gently. 

He nods again, and yawns. 

“You have to stay awake at least until I get it off and we get cleaned up,” you tease. “Can you manage that?” 

He smiles. “Think so.” 

He’s practically limp while you undo the corset, admiring the hard work that clearly went into every bit of it. You leave him for a moment after, to place it safely in a drawer in the dresser against the wall, and to let him take out the plug. 

You return with a couple of damp, warm towels, and it’s only after you’re both clean, as well as the plug, that you finally crawl back into bed and snuggle together. 

“So,” Brian mumbles, eyes shut as he rests his head on your chest. He nearly has to have his feet hanging off the bed to do it, but for as often as he does it you know that must be a worthy sacrifice to him. “As it turns out, and I did mean to say earlier...I did forget the milk. We’ll have to go out again to get some, and I think, since we’ll be out, we really ought to make a trip to the tailor that made up my corset.” 

“And get one for me?” 

“And get one started for you,” he replies with a smile. 

You play with his curls gently as you let your eyes close. “I’m looking forward to it, and to what we’ll get to do once it’s finished.” 


End file.
